The Decision
by toshacaloren95
Summary: After 2 years of searching for the avatar he decides to join the goup. Its up to u to find out what happens after!


As Prince Zuko sat in his room at the beach on Ember Island surrounded by his memories of the fire nation, he felt lost … but strangely comfortable. He remembered when he and his family used to come here and spend the summers together. Now he felt as though this place was a way to lose himself, to let the memories of his Uncle flood his mind. They were fond but sadden memories that seem to be lost due to the new change. His Uncle Iroh had taken the young prince under his "wing". Zuko was there the night his father had said that Iroh should not be Firelord. He said the death of Lu ten, his only son, would cloud his judgment. Ozai just didn't understand what it's like to lose an only child. Irohs' son was killed in the Siege of Ba Sing Se. He knows his uncle had been through a lot in the past years but at the time he didn't care. When Iroh woke up the morning that Zuko left he told his uncle that he thought it was time that he left and track down the Avatar on his own. After weeks of trying to track down the Avatar he finally decides that all this time tracking the Avatar was wasted and that he would never regain his honor by bringing Aang back to the Fire nation with him. He finally decided to help the avatar. The avatar needs a fire bending trainer and Prince Zuko can help. He is knocked out of his memories when he hears a knock at the door.

"Zuko" Sokka entered with that same friendly smile on his face.  
"What do you want?"  
"We are having a bomb fire and I was wondering if you wanted to go"  
"Is Katara going to be there?" Zuko asked with hopeful eyes.  
"Um…yeah. Why?" Sokka asks curiously. Wondering why Zuko would care about whether or not his sister is there.  
"Just wondering…okay lets go." Zuko stands up and as he does so Sokka crouches into the defensive position his father Hakoda had taught him when he was little. He is still unsure of Zuko's intentions or why he is here.  
"It is okay I have to stand up to get my shoes" Sokka keeps his distance while Zuko grabs his shoes. Then the two of them walk to the fire chatting about nothing. As they approached the bomb fire they heard laughing and giggling. When they stepped into the light everything stopped and eyes were on him except one Katara. She looked down in shame like she is embarrassed to be near him. Zuko went and sat on a log next to her. She said nothing just keep her head down looking away. Zuko wanted to say something to her but didn't. He just sat there quiet playing with the flames. When he drew a small flicker of flame to his hands he say Katara quickly look at him then turned away again. He found himself smiling and remembering when his uncle would tell him that capturing the avatar would not regain his honor that his father was not a forgiving man. Then he remembered his mother and how she gave up her home possibly her life for him. Katara reminded him of her how Katara is so motherly too the rest of the team. His mother was the same way she always protected Zuko from his father, now she is gone. He put his hands together and got up and walked away. As he started for the house he could hear Katara talking to the others. He could feel the rage serge through his body. He could feel the flame coming out of the tips of his fingers. He just wanted to burn something but did nothing. Instead he took a deep breath and calmed himself  
"I have to keep my cool. The Avatar needs me" he whispered to himself. When in his room he takes his shoes off and went to bed. About a half hour later he heard someone in his tent. He jumped up and was in a defensive position when he realized that it was Katara at the door.  
"What do you want" he asked sitting back down on his bed. She didn't come in she just stood at the door.

"You're going to tell me what happened to my mother." she said looking mad. At first he didn't know what to say at first he just looked at her surprised.

"I don't know what happened to your mother." he stated gently. Katara know that the ruthless Firebenders took her mother. so if there was even the slightest chance she was alive Katara wanted to know.

"YOU KNOW AND YOU GOING TO TELL ME NOW." She bended the water out of the pouch on her waist and pointed it at Zuko. "NOW!"

"I don't know." at this time Zuko was getting mad. They were both fighting back the urge to fight. Katara was tired of playing this game with him. She threw the water at him and walked out slamming the door behind her and leaving both Zuko and his bed soaked. Zuko calmly bended steam to dry his bed. He laid back and thought about what Katara said. He wondered who could have taken her mother. he know that it wasn't anyone that was with his fleet. He needed to know. He got up and walked down the hall to Sokka room. When he knocked on the door he heard giggling and then Katara's voice. He then just turned way and went back to his room. That night he dreamt of a better place, peace and prosperity in all the kingdoms. He dreamt that his father loved him and didn't want to kill everyone.


End file.
